


You're Mine

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, Top!Cas, angel!cas - Freeform, bottom!Dean, gentle!cas, little break down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanmon has an angel boyfriend who really loves to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

If Castiel was ever possessive, it was always over one thing and one thing only. Dean. His beautiful little demon that he liked to keep all to himself. He had just flown in, landing quietly in their living room before wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

Dean made a sound in surprise before relaxing into Cas's arms, "You need to stop doing that."

Castiel hummed, kissing his cheek. "I don't think so." he said.

"Planning to give me a heart attack every time you come home?" Dean asked him.

"Well I prefer pure bliss." Castiel breathed into his ear before turning Dean around to kiss him.

Dean was slightly surprised before leaning into the kiss, his tail swayed back and forth a little. Castiel slowly led Dean back as he deepened the kiss before Dean hit the back of the arm rest and they fell onto the couch.

Dean made a sound at them falling back but Castiel had wrapped his arms around Dean so he wouldn't get hurt. He took the moment Dean opened his mouth to make the kiss deeper, tasting Dean thoroughly.

Dean moaned in his mouth, holding onto Cas's arm and his tail wrapped around Cas's thigh. Castiel broke the kiss before kissing down his jaw. "You taste sweet, like pie. Eat some without me? You know I like to feed you Dean."

Dean made a soft sound again, blushing at Cas's comment. He knew that, but sometimes he wanted to be bad. Even if that only meant eating dessert first without Cas.

"You know good boys get rewards. Is it because you were anxious to see me?" Castiel asked him, leaning back and brushing Dean's hair a little to see his face.

Dean blushed a bit, looking away as his eyes flicked to black in embarrassment. "...Yes." he said softly.

Castiel smiled in delight, glad that Dean told the truth. He kissed Dean's forehead before mouthing against Dean's neck.

Dean let out a small gasp, "Cas-" he said, grasping his shoulder and neck a bit.

Castiel continued to move down, snucking on his skin, feeling Dean jump a little now and again when he grazed his teeth over Dean's favorite spots. "You're so loud today…" he commented with a small smile. "Sensitive. You didn't touch yourself did you?" he stated, sliding a hand between Dean's legs to palm his erection.

"You can't just-" Dean moaned, gripping Castiel's head and tugging his hair a little. Castiel was moving so much quicker than usual, "W-Wait!" he moaned again as Castiel tugged on his earlobe with his teeth.

"Not waiting any longer, I have to have you." Castiel looked at him and Dean stared up and swallowed.

Castiel smiled before kissing him and coaxing his mouth open and sliding his tongue in. Dean moaned quietly, running his hands up and down Dean's back. They made out for a bit before Castiel slid his hands under Dean's back and thigh, lifting him up effortlessly and standing up.

Dean held onto Castiel's shoulders and kept kissing them as Castiel walked them to their bedroom. Castiel laid him down before stripping off Dean's clothes, one at a time and giving each part of his skin.

Dean squirmed a little under the attention, Cas always did this. Made everything gentle and loving. He wanted to be bad so Castiel would be rougher with him but he could never do anything too extreme because he hated making Castiel upset.

Castiel put aside the last piece of clothing before sitting back to let his eyes roam over his lover. "Beautiful." he murmured.

Dean blushed a bit, his own tail between his legs as it tried covering himself. Castiel reached down and gently lifted Dean's tail up and kissed it as it wrapped around his hand. "My beautiful demon." he cooed as he kissed his tail again.

Dean couldn't take it, he didn't want the loving air right now. He sat up and pulled Castiel into a rough kiss, sliding his tongue into Castiel's mouth and tried to take some charge. Castiel let Dean do what he wanted, using his grace to make his own clothes disappear before lying Dean back down and thumbing his nipples.

"Ngh-" Dean made a small sound into Castiel's mouth. Castiel was going to indulge Dean for the moment, He pulled off before roughly biting Dean's neck and pinching and pulling Dean's nipple.

Dean arched up and let out a sharp sound. "Cas-!"

Castiel moved down, tugging on Dean's nipple between his teeth as his legs staggered and shifted one knee between Dean's legs to push up against his crotch. Dean rutted against him for friction, grunting and panting.

Castiel hummed, before reaching down with his other hand an took Dean's tail into his hands and stroked it a bit. His fingers slid more to the base, giving it soft tugs. Dean whimpered, arching up.

"So sensitive." Castiel murmured, blowing cool air over Dean's nipple and making him moan again.

Castiel sat back before using some of his grace to keep the feeling of him teasing Dean's nipples there as he slid between Dean's leg, kissing his inner thighs and biting.

Dean gripped his head, tugging on his hair. "Cas-fuck, stop teasing me." he panted.

"You've been bad, I need to punish you. Teach you a lesson." Castiel replied before blowing cool air over Dean's cock to see it twitch. The precum had dribbled down his shaft, making Castiel lean forward to lap it up.

Dean threw his head back against the pillow and panted as he felt Cas put the head into his mouth and sucking hard. Dean felt like he was going half crazy with Cas doing so much to him. He lost track of when Cas even got lube and slicked his fingers up. He was lost in pleasure with Cas sucking him off and teasing his nipples but it only amplified when Castiel slid his fingers in and immediately pressed up on his prostate.

Castiel never forgets all of Dean's sweetspots, using it to break him apart. He rubbed the pads of his fingers back and forth, hearing Dean cry out.

"Ah! Fuck! Cas-Ah!" Dean moaned.

Castiel continued to bob his head down onto Dean's cock, sucking hard before pulling off with a pop. He looked up at Dean as he licked his own lip. Dean's face was flushed and sweaty, tossing his head back and forth a bit as he moaned. Castiel smiled and slid up, continuing to finger him before pressing his lips to Dean's horn and murmuring "I love you" in enochian to Dean.

The vibrations went through Dean's horm to him, making Dean shiver a little and keeping his head to the side as Castiel whispered sweet things to him. Castiel slowly pulled his fingers out and Dean slowly turned to look at him.

The look he met when he looked up was Castiel looking at him fondly. "Why...Why are you so gentle with me?" Dean asked him.

Castiel smiled just a little more, "Because you are fragile." he said as he adjusted himself and pressing himself in.

"I'm not fragile, Ca-" Dean moaned as he felt Cas stretching him. He tilted his head back and Castiel took the moment to kiss his neck.

Dean held onto Castiel's shoulders, "Ahh!" he moaned.

Castiel slowly set an easy pace, holding Dean steady as he thrusted into him. He gave Dean kisses along his jaw and nipped at a spot behind his ear, listening to Dean moan.

Dean gripped Castiel's head and shoulder, adjusting before whimpering and moaning when he felt Cas's cock graze his prostate over and over again.

Castiel kissed Dean softly, holding his hips and keeping him in pace before he started thrusting hard and fast into him making Dean's hands reach down and grasp the sheets, ripping them slightly.

Castiel took the time to slid his tongue into Dean's mouth and taking everything of Dean in as Dean tried to hang on. Dean panted and moan, trying to kiss him back but the blunt head of Castiel's cock kept hitting his prostate.

The pleasure kept pouring through Dean, making him writhe under Castiel, panting and moaning as he arched off the bed. Castiel leaned down and bit Dean's nipple and sucked.

"Ca-ahh-ss" Dean moaned. "Can't-so close." he panted, feeling his orgasm edging closer and closer.

Hearing that only made Castiel thrust into Dean harder, rendering his love silent with only moans and noises. Castiel panted and moaned quietly, stealing looks of Dean's face. He loved watching Dean being taken by so much pleasure from him and his touch.

Dean whimpered, on the brink before Castiel kissed his horn. "Xehi sala pim, Dean." he murmured. Dean cried out, "Castiel!" he moaned before his body shook and his tail twitched as he came. It spurted up onto his chest as his eyes squeezed shut and mouth fell open.

Castiel's pace stuttered a little as he watched before he picked his pace back up and rougher so he can follow Dean into his orgasm. Castiel reached down and stroked Dean off too, adding to Dean's.

Dean whimpered and whined softly at the sensitivity and clenched down onto Castiel's cock, making Castiel cum only a few thrusts later. Castiel slowed down his pace but rode his orgasm out before slowly stopping.

Dean panted heavily and Castiel caught his breath quickly before gently pecking Dean on the lips. "I love you." he said before kissing his temple, brushing aside Dean's damp hair and kissing his forehead. "I love you."

Dean's eyes teared up, "Cas…" his voice broke. "Don't." he murmured.

Castiel looked at him tenderly, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

Dean shook his head a little. "Please…" he whispered. "I'm not worth it…" he said quietly.

"Dean-" Castiel started before Dean shook his head again, "Why do you treat me so gently? So carefully? I'm a demon, you're an / _ **angel**_ /." he said in a slightly harsh tone. "We're not supposed to be…" he mumbled. "I tried so hard to push you away and I lose myself with you, you make me forget that this isn't okay…" he cried just a little. "I want to be bad, make you hate me, see you angry or upset, but I can't handle it. I don't want to. I want to see you smile and laugh but I don't deserve it." he looked away.

"Why do you stay with me? What do I have that an angel doesn't? Is it because you pity me?" Dean whispered. "I hear them talk, always talking. They ridicule you, they say you're a worthless angel, you're not but because you're with me they say it. I just want to rip their throats out, but I know you can do better, so why do you hold on?"

"Dean…" Castiel said again, wiping Dean's steady stream of tears with his thumb.

"Why am I special?" Dean croaked out.

Castiel leaned forward and gently kissed the tears away, kissing Dean's eyelid and lips tenderly. Castiel had cupped Dean's face so he can gently kiss away the tears and have Dean look at him instead of down or avoiding his gaze.

Dean leaned into the touch despite himself, placing his hands over Castiel's. "Why Cas…." he said quietly.

"What I can't find in another angel is something that is simply you, Dean." Castiel told him. "You beautiful bright and beautiful soul. It calls to me, it yearns and I hear." he said softly, kissing him gently again. "It's far gorgeous than anything, if anything it's more than I deserve."

Dean shook his head, "Stop it! You're just lying, that's not true." he said.

Castiel held Dean's head steady, making Dean look at him again. "You're mine Dean...and I'm yours. I don't care what the angels and demons say. If I'm a fool for loving you, let me be a fool because I will fall apart without you here beside me...you make up for what I lack."

"You're lying…" Dean whispered.

"Never." Castiel said honestly. "You're what i've been searching for...you're everything. I need /you/." he smiled just a little.

Dean's lip quivered before Castiel kissed him tenderly, feeling Dean's fingers tighten a little around his. Castiel continued saying I love you to him between soft and tender kisses on his face and skin, anywhere he could reach. He turned his hand to hold Dean in his to kiss his palm then his knuckles.

"I love you." Castiel repeated, looking at Dean again.

Dean chewed on his lower lip, laughing just a little. "We're going to make this work?"

"With everything I have." Castiel promised.

Dean hugged him tightly and buried his face into his neck. "I need you too….so stay with me."

"Always." Castiel kissed his head and held him tight.


End file.
